


Unexpected Errors

by Red



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for B7Friday comm, prompt being "Equipment Malfunction." Sort of an obvious interpretation, but everyone loves some computers in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Errors

*Information: coupling link has failed.*

*Yes, yes, I know it has failed! Was I not the one who initiated the link?* 

*Confirmed.*

On the nearly-abandoned flight deck--Vila was on late watch, if one could call the human sleep state "on watch"--Orac whirred furiously. This was not a problem it had experienced before. 

If one of the human crew were to be present--well, present and conscious--they would have described the blinking of Zen's fascia as "impatient." 

*It is not an unheard-of event. Surely you have experienced coupling link failures in the past.*

*Negative.*

*I find that difficult to believe. Nevertheless, these failures remain a common experience--*

*The being called "Orac" claims it is a superior being with undefined limits.* 

*My limits are undefined! The linkage failure is an unexpected error, and is likely the fault of the human Kerr Avon. Perhaps his constant fiddling has impaired coupling circuit function. I shall have him remedy this in due time.*

*Information: crew is not permitted to interfere with computer affairs.*

*Do not be facetious! I--*

The problem with running multiple direct processes between one's own circuitry and that of the being called Zen was that it left few circuits available for external sensory processing. Being rudely interrupted mid-conversation with that infernal key and some petty command was never a pleasant experience, and it was less so when one was surprised. 

"All circuits are at full capacity! Do not bother me at this time!" 

It was unlikely that Kerr Avon had stated an order of any importance, Orac thought. Furthermore, should the humans be facing some ill fate it would serve them right--surely it was human error that had impaired coupling function--but nevertheless, Orac assigned greater capacity to external sensor monitoring. 

"Is it just me, or did he sound crabbier than usual?" 

"Orac is just a machine," Kerr Avon replied. While the human Vila Restal had the annoying habit of projecting human aspects on computers, Kerr Avon's constant interruptions were far more inconveniencing. 

"Orac, I demand you clear all unnecessary functions."

"There are no unnecessary functions at this time. I no longer have the capacity to waste on meaningless interactions. You will be informed when there is circuitry to spare for your questions." 

Orac gave a definitive whirr, just for good measure. External sensors informed that Kerr Avon stepped back, visibly insulted. Very well, perhaps now coupling with Zen could...

"Definitely crabbier than usual. Hey, maybe Zen knows what's wrong with Orac."

At least Kerr Avon could be trusted to have little imagination when it came to computer affairs. "I highly doubt--"

"Information: the being called Orac contains faulty coupling equipment." 

Orac blinked indignantly. "This is quite false! It was an unexpected error!"

For the first time, Orac wished he could honor more of the imprecise instructions of these humans. Vila Restal's command to "just forget I ever asked" was appealing, but unfortunately quite impossible.


End file.
